


【Theseus/Newt】阴暗面

by lehycity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehycity/pseuds/lehycity
Summary: 一杯糖精水。纯甜，甜到发慌夹了两段破轮车，欺负小纽哥哥可能有点S。一丁点作者原来的图链点不开了……AO3救救作者（划掉





	【Theseus/Newt】阴暗面

“现在我们来看看，问题应该怎么解决。”

忒修斯态度从容。他坐在床边的沙发椅上，慢条斯理地解自己的袖扣。纽特被捆得牢牢的，正在烦恼地叹气。

“你非得，”他在床上垂死挣扎，“非得这么来？”

“为了防止你逃跑，我不得不使用一些特殊手段。”忒修斯回答。他开始解自己的领带，优雅而严谨，简直把“脱衣服”这件事当成了艺术。

纽特在床上蠕动着往墙角缩。“好吧，你很生气。我知道了，对不起。”他一边蠕动一边尽可能地解救自己，“我今天不应该这样忽视你，和你闹别扭，唱反调，我今天做的一切都是错的。”

囚犯临死前的忏悔总是很难让人信服。总之这位哥哥微笑着将领带放到一边，从沙发椅上站起身。他温和地、居高临下地审视着纽特，轻柔地。

“纽特，”他说，“只有今天这一天吗？”

世上最不好对付的三大难题：龙的烈焰，忒修斯，生气的忒修斯。

纽特无计可施，只得绝望地闭上眼。

 

 

事情的起因有很多，最早的能一直回想到十几年前。从最近的说起吧。

两个月前，纽特和忒修斯大吵一架，他们从一件琐事吵到一系列琐事，追根溯源，各种翻旧账，到最后纽特已经不知道他们在吵什么了。

“我从没要求你干涉我。我也决不会干涉你。”他口不择言，“哪怕你明天就带个巫师回来说要结婚，我也会立刻点头同意。”

他说完就意识到了问题。他不能这么打比方，但他还在气头上。忒修斯沉声说“我当作你是无心之言”，而纽特脱口而出：“或许我们回归单纯的兄弟关系才是正确的。”他真不该这么说。

总之忒修斯彻底生气了。忒修斯生气的“最高级”是彻头彻尾的沉默，什么都没法让这位哥哥和颜悦色。哪怕他俩在魔法部相遇了，他也只给纽特一个潦草的点头示意，然后大步从纽特身边掠过。忒修斯不说话，纽特自然也不想说。他俩就这么冷战，搞得傲罗办公室和动物科整天死气沉沉。同事们全都要被冻死了。

“我求求你们赶快和好。”在一个工作日的早上，一个同事终于受不了了，几乎是在哀求纽特，“去谈话，去沟通，或者去旅行，怎么都好，放过我们吧。”

为了满足这些可怜巴巴的同事，纽特只好点头说“会考虑一下”。当天下午他就收到一封度假区的邀请，请他和忒修斯一起去旅行。被同事殷切的目光灼烧，纽特只得在上面签下自己的名字，暗自希望忒修斯没有同意。

事实是忒修斯签字了。不知道是出于本心，还是也被某个同事逼迫（谁敢逼迫忒修斯？）。总而言之——入冬的第一片树叶飘落之时，承载着两个办公室的期望，他俩终于旅行去了。

 

 

问题愈发严峻。

出发当天纽特说，不明白这趟旅行的意义。“除了安抚同事，我确实想不到别的。”他说。于是他俩的话题自然地转向那一天的争吵。

“我以为，”忒修斯说，“你那天是在考虑和我分手。”

纽特想说“这绝无可能”，真正说出口的却是：“确实有巫师会在分手前进行最后的旅行，也有巫师旅行完就分手了。”

一阵不该有的寂静。纽特想说些什么挽救一下，但事态发展比较搞笑。他俩话说到一半，纽特突然就不见了。等忒修斯找到纽特时，纽特正跪在一滩水洼中奋力营救一个纸袋。忒修斯无话可说，看着纽特从纸袋里救出一只受伤的海鸟，只得默默为纽特将衣服弄干。

“我想或许我确实应该从这趟旅行中学一些什么。比如学会‘放手’。”忒修斯说。纽特很想安抚一下忒修斯的心情，但下一秒他就又跑去解救一只被灌木困住的长尾鸟了。这事发生了许多次。翻不了身的海龟，陷在泥地里的大白鹅，掉下树的雏鸟。各种动物等着纽特飞奔过去营救，“哥哥”被抛在脑后。

等他们终于抵达旅店，接待员不幸地告诉他们旅馆只剩下一间双人房。“好的。”“不行。”他俩同时说话，接待员在他俩脸上来回看了一阵。纽特只好小声说“好吧”。

“其实还有一间大床房，如果你们……”接待员的目光又在两人的证件上扫动，“新婚伴侣？”

这一回纽特将那句话说出来了：“这绝无可能。”在令人压抑的寂静中，他不禁感到自己可以再出一本书，名字叫做《如何挑起哥哥的怒火》。

 

 

自食其果。

忒修斯在床边坐下了。纽特听见床被压下去的细微声音，感到那是自己的生命即将结束的绝唱。

“忒修斯，”他艰难地再一次为自己求饶，“我们明天还要出门……”

“我会帮你营救动物，如果你实在行动不便。”忒修斯说。

太恐怖了。

纽特又艰难地往墙角蠕动，不知道该向谁祈祷救命。“能不能……”他小声地恳求，“松开我，我们先好好谈谈。”

忒修斯用手轻柔地拨开他的头发，抚摸他的脸颊，耳朵，脖子，接着是被捆得牢牢的手臂，被紧紧勒住的胸和腹部，被一圈圈缠绕的膝盖和腿根。纽特感觉忒修斯其实是在做动物实验。

“我保证不逃跑，哪怕你是准备解剖我……”他小声嘟囔。忒修斯的回答则是“我会小心。”这都是在搞什么鬼。

他忽然挣动了一下，身体控制不住地向后仰，发着抖“啊”了一声。忒修斯正在轻柔地抚摸他的两腿之间，纽特的感官瞬间战胜了一切。他几乎能看到忒修斯温暖的手掌是如何包裹住他逐渐醒来的器官，拇指如何在那上面轻轻摩挲，抚弄细微的沟壑，指尖按压顶端的小口，期待从里面拨弄出一些黏腻的液体。

纽特被自己的想象力给吓疯了。他好半天才察觉到自己正在急促地低喘，手指已经将床单抓皱。

“忒修斯……”他禁不住小声念叨忒修斯的名字，指望着用示弱来获取哥哥的原谅。但今天的这个忒修斯确实不好对付。这一秒纽特还沉浸在朦胧的快感中不可自拔，下一秒忒修斯就把纽特可怜的抬起头的东西一并给绑上了，绳子缠绕了好几圈。

这感觉不好受，像是被人从飞行的雷鸟身上推下去，还被紧紧捆着倒吊。纽特立刻不满地睁开眼。他差点不能呼吸，因为忒修斯就在他的上方注视着他。他哑然地在忒修斯的目光中呆愣了好几秒。

“……有点疼。”他小声说。

忒修斯依旧看着他，眼中带着一丝温和的笑。这位哥哥正在纽特的面前一点点揭露自己的阴暗面——他的手握着即将大难临头的小家伙，隔着一圈圈缠绕的绳子，继续轻柔地抚弄和撩拨。

 

 

纽特因为疼痛而急喘。他立刻用力挣扎，克制不住地向后退缩，可怜巴巴地望着忒修斯。“不要，别，”他狼狈地哀求，“这太疼了。别这样。”

忒修斯只是用不解的眼神注视着他，手指沉着冷静，从根部握住向上划动，用手指揉捏充血的顶端，指腹压紧柔弱的小孔缓慢地打转，将里面渗出的液体一点点在头部抹开。“为什么不要？”他轻柔且恶意地询问，“我看你挺乐在其中的？”

纽特简直要发疯了，一面痛得要死，一面又确实地从忒修斯的指尖获得快感。他的哥哥那么擅长调动他的情欲，从容地将他推入深渊。他都怀疑自己是否会因此打开一扇新大门。

“好疼，”他语无伦次地哀求，头发蹭得乱七八糟，在猎人的面前露出猎物柔软的脖颈。“放开我，我受不了。”

“毫无诚意。”忒修斯理智且无情，“不管是你的求饶，还是你的——”他用手指轻轻弹了弹被捆着还硬得不行的小家伙，满意地听见纽特发出一声带着泣音的喘息，“——身体反应，全部毫无诚意。”

“忒修斯……”纽特已经开始用哭腔求饶了，“放开我，我不喜欢这样……”

“你喜欢哪样？”忒修斯问。他总算是解开了那一小截绳索，让纽特终于能大口呼吸。“回答我。”他低声逼问，“向我描述。”

纽特想把自己埋进地下室或者墙壁。实际上他的身体还是被捆得牢牢的，因此只得无力地动了动自己的指尖。

“摸，摸一下它。”他迫于压力，一边结结巴巴地说，一边忍住寻死的冲动，“像刚才那样，握着它，然后——”他的话语骤然中断，因为忒修斯遵从了他的要求。他的尾音甜腻地拐弯，变成一声惹人怜爱的甜蜜呻吟。

“然后？”忒修斯相当有耐心，让纽特感到自己是被烹饪的虾，正在指导忒修斯把自己煮得通红又滚烫。

“动一下……触摸……”纽特要哭了，“忒修斯，我做不到……”

 

 

忒修斯暂时放过纽特。他轻柔地安抚差点被吓坏的纽特，观察对方的表情，接着将捆绑着对方双腿的束缚一并解开，轻柔地将它们推开。他的手指顺着挺立的根部向后滑去，穿过柔软而敏感的中部，在那儿稍作停留，最后抵达他即将进入的位置。

他的指腹抵住纽特因为不安而轻轻收缩的入口，用指尖施压，迫使它打开，含住忒修斯的手指。这个过程很顺利。忒修斯注视着自己的指节一点点被纽特的身体吞没。他继续揭开自己的阴暗面。

“纽特。”他轻声问。“有这么着急吗？”

纽特不敢相信这是忒修斯说出来的话，这太下流了。他很想发出质疑，当然，最后他只是颤抖着发出了一声呜咽，身体将忒修斯的手指咽得更深。

忒修斯的手指开始在他的体内轻轻搅动，纽特的感官再一次战胜一切。他似乎都能看见自己的身体是如何盛情邀请忒修斯的手指，在它进入时欢欣鼓舞地裹紧，在它退出时不舍地紧紧咬住。

纽特又受不了了。他的膝盖控制不住地收拢。

“不许。”忒修斯淡漠地说。

情人在床上也保留着哥哥的权威，这简直是天底下最恐怖的事。纽特紧咬下唇，可怜巴巴地颤抖。最后他还是乖乖地把双腿打开了。作为奖赏，忒修斯俯身在纽特的小腹上留下一个吻。他的手指耐心地将窄小的空间一点点打开，探索里面隐藏的秘密。纽特只能跟随着忒修斯的动作发出各种破碎的喘息。

人生就是自食其果。纽特不禁悲凉地想。而下一刻，所有想法都被击得粉碎。他甚至不清楚自己到底是在呜咽还是尖叫，因为忒修斯正在进入他。非常狼狈，上半身还动弹不得。

“放开我……”他哀求，夹杂着急促的低喘和含糊不清的呻吟。他的身体正被忒修斯一寸一寸地丈量，顶开，抵到最深。忒修斯在观察他的习性，一条离开水的鱼如何在实验台上扭动挣扎，如何在楔子钉入身体时奋力而无用地摆动尾部。忒修斯温柔地转动那一枚滚烫的楔子，轻轻拔出或是再度插入，可怜的鱼就柔弱地躺平，偶尔挣扎一下，从伤口里流出一些白色的液体。

 

 

纽特不知道自己在干什么。好半天他都只是徒劳地呜咽和发出濒死一般的喘息声。他的哀求换来的是忒修斯用手指拨弄他挺立的乳尖。他要大喊“快放开我”，实际上张开口却只能发出被侵入者才有的破碎呻吟。他的心脏跳得飞快，也许是打算抢先一步飞走，远离这个不中用的家伙另寻住处。

“你喜欢吗，纽特？”忒修斯还在他的耳边低声说话，用声音折磨他的精神，“我不听话的弟弟，你喜欢这样吗？”

纽特紧咬嘴唇，但忒修斯用力在他的身体里碾磨，一次次顶开柔软湿润的闭合腔道。纽特要发疯了。他的一切都毫无保留，柔韧而脆弱的部位迎合着忒修斯的侵入，里面的每一处都被忒修斯摩擦而后点燃。他用带着哭腔的声音小声尖叫。

“忒修斯，”他的声音挤成一团，连求饶都是一点一点从嗓子里挤出来，“太快了。我还没法适应……”

“可以理解，”忒修斯温和地说，“因为有个孩子跟我闹了两个月别扭，是不是？”

纽特无法说话，发出一声可怜巴巴的啜泣，暂时也无法分心去思考，“在床上被弄哭”是一件多么丢人的事。他还没有找到求饶的最有效方式，只得毫无办法地承受一切，连身上捆绑着的绳索都一并接受，顺从又可怜。

忒修斯看着纽特，抬起手抚摸纽特柔韧的脖颈。他的拇指抵住纽特的喉咙，缓慢地向下滑，微微施压，仿佛确实是在做一项精密的解剖任务，正在判断如何下刀。纽特感觉自己可能真的要死在忒修斯的手里。

但那双手温柔地下落了，抚摸他被捆住的手臂，小腹，每触碰一下就有一道绳索解开。他缓慢地进行着这一切，像是完成什么仪式。直到最后一道束缚解开，才俯身吻了纽特的嘴唇。

“好了，我放开你了。”他低声对纽特说。

 

 

不管这句话里是否还藏着什么隐喻，总之，纽特立刻抬起几乎麻木的手臂，环住忒修斯的脖子。他被捆绑而冰冷的手指落在忒修斯的后背，立刻开始转暖，继而发热。他的血液开始畅快地流动，带动温度在两个人之间循环。他们是一体的。从前，未来，或仅仅是此刻。

纽特的脸上还沾着泪水，但他纯真又热切地迎合忒修斯的吻，好像忘了害他哭泣的人究竟是谁。他不停地呜咽和小声尖叫，弄脏彼此，然后再被丢上实验台进行新一轮。他俩简直要把这两个月没做的份额全部补回来。到最后纽特都没力气睁眼，甚至怀疑自己一个礼拜都没法从床上爬起来。

他在一个长吻中睡着了，柔顺地蜷着。忒修斯清理了一切，还记得给另一张备受冷落的床制造出睡过人的假象。等到忒修斯再回到这张床上，从背后搂住纽特时，累坏了的弟弟好像被弄醒了，迷糊地转过身，身体贴进忒修斯的怀里。

“……哥哥。”他含糊地说。

这个称呼有些离奇。忒修斯低头吻纽特的额头。

“为什么现在想起来对我撒娇？”他轻声问。

事实是纽特立刻又睡着了，也许压根都没醒，只不过说了一句梦话。他们彼此温暖了一会儿，纽特又迷迷糊糊地说话了。

“我不该……”他小声嘟囔。

忒修斯低下头，看着纽特。对方却没有再说什么，笔直坠入梦的深渊。

 

 

第二天早上，面对忒修斯“昨晚究竟想说什么”的询问，纽特脸色苍白，干巴巴地回答。

“……我不该跟你出来旅行。”

这一天的天气很好，但是某个倒霉蛋实在走不动路，于是他俩在街上随便逛了逛。期间纽特在一家宠物店流连忘返，忒修斯就坐在门口的长椅上等他。纽特和那位店主交流了好半天，这才想起自己又犯下之前的错误，赶紧回头寻找忒修斯。

忒修斯正望着他，目光柔和。纽特这时候想起忒修斯说过的话了。

“你，”他和忒修斯走出宠物店，小心翼翼地看了一眼忒修斯的表情，“等的着急吗？”

“还好。”忒修斯说。

“你在练习‘放手’？”纽特问。忒修斯好笑地瞥了纽特一眼，说“我认为昨晚的练习已经足够了”。这让纽特无话可说，扭过头掩饰自己的脸红。

“我早已习惯了。”忒修斯表情平静，“这就是‘纽特’身上的一部分。我不可能要求你将它切断。”

“……我以为你为此生气。”纽特小声说。

 “我知道最后你总会回到我这里。纽特。如果我非常生气，那只会是因为你不想再飞回我身边。”忒修斯说。纽特立刻想要缩成一团，变成路边的一颗无名蘑菇。他想解释一下自己从未如此想过，一开口又在说胡话。

“你永远是我哥哥。”他选择了最笨的一种解释方式，“不管怎样我都会飞回来。”

忒修斯叹气。

“纽特……”忒修斯低声说。在这之后他又不说话了。良久，他才望向纽特，“累了吗？我们回去吧。”

争吵的阴霾还存在着。这种感觉很微妙，如同空气中多了一颗漂浮的尘埃。纽特想要抓住它，丢进废水池，可它太过细微，肉眼很难寻找。

纽特无措地看他，感到世上的一切语言都在变得苍白。这位哥哥究竟想要听什么话？纽特一切都愿意说，但他没办法直接问忒修斯到底想听什么。

 

 

忒修斯遵从诺言，帮纽特照顾箱子里的大家族。他熟练地处理食材，在纽特的指导下喂养各种小家伙和大家伙，稍作讲解就立刻领悟。纽特感觉自己可以拜托忒修斯来照看自己的动物。当然了，他也就这么想想。要是忒修斯真的天天在他的动物世界里来回转悠，纽特保不准自己一个礼拜会昏厥多少次。

而且这位哥哥也确实很忙，还喜欢管闲事。白天他俩瞎转悠的时候，忒修斯悄悄用魔法设了个奇怪的路障，让一个逃跑的麻瓜小偷摔得爬不起来。纽特用目光询问他时，这位哥哥狡猾地反问他。

“我做的？你看见我动手了？”

纽特憋了好半天，才说了一句“职业病”。

他们从箱中世界出来，月光已经洒落窗台。纽特站在窗口，眺望远处的海岸。冰冷的光芒落在他的肩上，让他的身体变得透明而单薄，似乎快要在月光中融化，或是随着月光飘走。

这一幕很美，也许也很令人惶恐。总之忒修斯立刻走向他，环住他的腰，从身后将他抱紧。心跳震动着纽特的脊背。

 

 

“忒修斯？”纽特迷惑地问。他握住忒修斯搂在他腰间的手，过了会儿转过身，“你总不至于以为我会从窗口摔下去吧？”

“你可以摔下去，因为我会立刻把你救上来。”忒修斯没有回答纽特的问题。

“当然。”纽特说，“除非是你要把我推下去。”

“我为什么会把你推下去？”忒修斯低声对他说，“纽特，我只会和你一同起飞，或是追随着你一同坠落。”

突然说情话，不是好预兆。纽特开始想办法拯救自己的腰，可惜忒修斯快他一步，已经把他抱上了窗台。现在只有用胡说八道来冲淡气氛了。

“其实，”纽特干巴巴地说，“你可以推我下去。因为我的动物也会第一时间冲出来救我。”

“让我一个人追随着你然后摔死？”忒修斯轻吻纽特的颈侧。

“……倒也不会，”他狼狈地躲闪了一下自己的眼神，“它们……它们和你的关系也不差。就算不认识你，大概也会为了我而去救你。”

“为什么？”

纽特立刻僵硬地挺直脊背，心想忒修斯怎么可能摔死。现在是纽特自己被忒修斯推进陷阱。

“因为，”他的耳根红了，“因为我……因为你在我心里是……”

他凝视着同样被月光包围的忒修斯，忘了“说话”是怎么一回事。

 

 

毫无办法。他在忒修斯的面前真的是一点办法都没有。

纽特闭上眼迎合忒修斯的深吻。他抓住忒修斯的衣服，温顺地垂下头，抿住嘴唇让忒修斯进入。他大概清楚忒修斯已经给窗户施了屏蔽咒，但看见清冷月光照亮彼此，而背后是世界为他展开的一角，依然感到自己的一切毫无保留。

忒修斯大概也想寻找纽特生命里隐藏着的所有阴暗面，因此开始翻旧账。

“纽特，我很好奇。”他一边缓慢地顶入，一边柔声问，“你十七岁第一次和我一同过夜。当时你在想什么？”

纽特无法回答。他紧咬着嘴唇，从嗓子里发出模糊的轻哼，把滚烫的脸颊埋在忒修斯的颈侧。

“你后来有没有暴露我留在你身上的痕迹？”忒修斯用牙齿轻轻叼住纽特的喉咙，小心地用力，“你是怎么解释的？”

“我没有，”纽特急促地喘息，“我戴着……围巾。穿得也很多。”

“布料摩擦的时候会疼吗？还是会想起我？”忒修斯继续逼问。纽特又要发疯了。他含糊地呜咽了一声，双腿控制不住地收拢，再被忒修斯从容地打开，让月光照亮一切。

“你什么时候学会自己做的？”忒修斯缓慢地用手指抚摸纽特的腰线，然后向两腿之间下滑，握住，轻柔地爱抚，“十四岁？十五岁？”

“……十五岁。”纽特艰难地在破碎的呼吸中回答。忒修斯的下一个问题是“在哪里”，纽特哽了好半天才忍住一声尖叫，嗓音沙哑而缱绻。

“在……你的卧室。”纽特说。他的耳朵已经红得快要滴血了。

 

 

忒修斯对这个回答非常满意。

“所以，你自己的‘第一次’，也是藉由我开始的？”他低声问。纽特回答不上来了。他的呼吸都像是哭泣，在忒修斯的掌控之下如同狂风中的树叶一样颤抖。

“放过我吧……”他小声哀求。

“告诉我你当时是怎么想象的。”

沉默。纽特在月光下发抖。忒修斯等待着，缓慢地用身体逼问他。想要获得解脱就必须说出答案。

“你，”他的声音抖了一下，“你抱着我……”

他再也说不下去了，生怕再多说一个字，自己就会忍不住扭身向窗口跳下去。

“那我是不是可以认为……”忒修斯的阴暗面再一次显露，“你抗拒我的拥抱，是因为我唤起了你无法回忆的幻想？还是怕勾起你不该有的反应？”

“……忒修斯，放过我吧……”纽特又开始徒劳地挣扎，“……我不想听……”

“你想知道我十五岁在做什么吗？”

纽特说不出话。他不得不用力环住忒修斯的脖子，来承受对方的侵入，而每一次无法控制的后仰，都会更加清晰地看见月光。他的大脑一片空白，不知道自己是在呜咽还是在低声尖叫。

“告诉我，”忒修斯最后问，“纽特。你昨晚想要对我说的究竟是什么？”

纽特难过地哽咽了一下。他很不愿意说。但忒修斯必须知道答案。

“我不该，”他沙哑地说，“不该爱上你。忒修斯。我不该……”

他抬起头，他的哥哥正柔和又了然地望着他，似乎在告诉他，“我就知道是这么一回事”。他们轻轻啄吻彼此。纽特把脸上沾着的破碎泪水蹭到忒修斯的脸上，用另一些液体弄脏两个人的衬衣。

 

 

“这不公平。”

最后只能虚弱地躺在床上的纽特向忒修斯抱怨。

“我的‘第一次’全都是你。但我晕头转向的时候你都23岁了。”

“而我等了你八年。”忒修斯说。

明知道这句话毫无道理，纽特依旧哑口无言。

“……你十五岁在干什么？”最后他只得不甘心地提出这个问题，“在霍格沃兹当优等生级长？拿魁地奇奖杯？为学院加分？”

“我十五岁曾带你去森林。”忒修斯回答。

纽特扭过头看着他。

“你对一切感到好奇，而我认为附近的森林并不会有什么危险。”这位哥哥柔和地抬手抚摸纽特的后颈，“最后我们碰到了一个动物。”

和忒修斯不同。纽特对这一晚的记忆已经很模糊了。不过他大概能够猜到之后究竟发生了什么。他一言不发地看着忒修斯，等忒修斯将这段往事说完。

“你们都站着不动，默默对视。我立刻明白你将会走进那个世界。我很担忧，因此紧紧握着你的手，害怕你离开。”忒修斯沉默了一下，“你当时选择了留在我的身边，但我明白，一部分‘纽特’已经在那个夜晚走入了我不知晓的世界。……它一直纠缠着我。到今天也是如此。如果你觉得我总是在‘干涉你’，纽特，……我很抱歉。”

好像有个小动物在纽特的内心用小爪子抓挠，把柔软的内部扒拉出来。他感到疼痛又温暖。

“……忘了这一晚吧。”他小声说。

“为什么？”忒修斯摇头，“这也是属于‘忒修斯’的一部分。对这一夜的回忆，对你将会离开的担忧，这些东西都是属于我的。没有了它们，我将不是今天的我。”

纽特转过身，背对着忒修斯，不再看他。良久他小声说：“我十五岁时，在为自己爱上了不该爱的人而纠结和痛苦。它也一直纠缠我至今。”

这个告白太过炽热。忒修斯从纽特的身后猛地将他抱紧。这让纽特都感到奇怪了。

“我……我仍在为这个问题烦恼不已。”他迷茫地感到忒修斯的手臂更加用力，“忒修斯。你不生气吗？”

“我说过的。”忒修斯则回答他，“这也是属于‘纽特’的一部分。我爱这样的纽特。”

纽特第一次期望时间不要向前流动。他安静地蜷在忒修斯的环抱里，温暖又安全。从小到大好像都是如此。

当然了，恐怖也是必须的。

“不过我还是很想知道，”这位哥哥开始提出他的最后一个问题，“纽特。你的‘纠结’，就是偷偷在我的卧室里……自己做？”

纽特立刻僵硬石化，接着，像个贝类动物一样，缓慢而无声地缩进被子，假装睡着了。

 

 

第三天，纽特在床上躺了一天，可怜巴巴地晾晒自己的腰。第四天他俩在海边漫步，纽特救了无数只被冲上沙滩的海洋动物，一整天都在自己的笔记本上记录和速写。第五天纽特发现了一个隐藏在山中的魔法物种，忙着到处翻阅资料。第六天纽特为了观察新物种的生态，凌晨四点就跑到山上。他抱着本子坐在山顶，暖和地窝在忒修斯的身边，突然惊恐地想起来自己是在和忒修斯旅行，而不是公费出差。

“太晚了。”面对纽特的道歉，忒修斯淡漠无情，“我又开始练习‘放手’。”

纽特艰难地吞咽。

“……别放开我。”这是他能够求饶的极限。

忒修斯可不会轻易放过他。

“有人曾说我们‘绝无可能’。”

纽特徒劳地张了张口，什么都没说出来。他俩确实不是新婚伴侣，也确实没办法登记结婚，纽特只是在说实话。但也许是“绝无可能”这个词组过于绝对，伤了忒修斯的心。因此纽特开始补救。然而，他说的第一句话是：“……好吧，一切都有可能。结婚了也是会离婚的。”

沉默。忒修斯竟然笑了。纽特严重怀疑忒修斯是被气笑的。他把自己的本子都给忘了，丢在地上，就只是看着忒修斯。

“纽特，”忒修斯笑够了，收敛自己的笑容，“那也要你先和我结婚，我们才能讨论离婚。”

纽特感到自己又一次被忒修斯推入了陷阱。他傻愣了一阵，问忒修斯：“但谁会来证婚？”

“阳光。”忒修斯说。

纽特被这突如其来的“过家家”给弄懵了。他茫然地看着忒修斯，再看着快要升起的太阳，直到对方用眼神催促他。

“现在应该有祝福词。”他对纽特说。

 “……嗯……祝福。”尽管感到莫名其妙，纽特还是搜刮着词语，“……祝福他们，呃，我们。从此彼此伤害，一生不被世人祝福？”

忒修斯皱着眉，微微摇了摇头。“这句话太差了。你如果从事这项工作，现在估计已经被辞退。”他说，“但时间紧迫，就先这样吧。”

远处的天空正在变成澄澈的淡蓝色。忒修斯握住纽特的手。纽特还以为忒修斯真的会摸出一枚戒指，事实上，忒修斯只是用手捏着一团空气，接着，他托住了纽特的无名指。

他们对视，直到第一缕日光撕开蓝色帷幕。忒修斯低下了头。他认真地将不存在的空气戒指套上纽特的指尖，缓慢而小心地滑入指根，好像真的是在为纽特戴上神圣的结婚戒。

“……矢志不渝。”他低声对纽特说。

 

 

纽特动不了了。他感觉自己正在变成一滩糖水融进山顶。从此这个山尖就覆上糖霜，每天在太阳光底下闪闪发亮。

忒修斯像举行仪式一样地倾身在他的嘴唇上落下一个轻吻，而后他俩再一次对视。时间仍在前行，但他们两个的时间在这一刻凝固了。在这虚假的婚礼现场，在彼此的眼睛里。在闪闪发光的山尖。

“现在，”忒修斯凝视着纽特，“我们才能讨论离婚。”

他握着纽特的手，先是端详了一阵，而后才用手指捏住并不存在的那一圈金属环，好像那里真的戴了一枚戒指一样，开始向外滑。

这个过家家来得太奇怪了，但不知道为什么——纽特的手轻轻闪躲了一下，手指蜷进掌心。他不让忒修斯把这枚空气戒指摘下来。

“我，我不愿意。”纽特小声说，虽然羞耻得要命，又不得不把话说完，“我从未想过和你分开。就算是假的，我也不愿——”

就在这一瞬间，忒修斯猛地按住纽特，用一个热切的吻中止了他的话。纽特差点被按倒在地。他紧紧攥着忒修斯的衣服，接着用手臂环上对方的后背。他隐约察觉到，那一枚漂浮的尘埃被他抓住了。

他们在草地上拥吻，日光证婚人不容置疑地将他们照亮，为这对甜蜜、别扭、喜欢翻旧账和吵闹不休的情人打上光的轮廓，同时将他们的影子涂抹得更加深邃。光芒和阴影，一切都摊平在这片被糖霜浸染的山顶。一切都毫无保留。

“忒修斯，”纽特在长吻的间隙平复自己的呼吸，“我有没有告诉你，你很像动物？”

“没有。”忒修斯轻轻磨蹭纽特的鼻尖，“这话怎么说？”

“因为……”

纽特没能说下去，因为第一只动物从树林中冒出了头。这位弟弟的目光一下子就被吸引，再也想不到其他，从地上捞起本子，跳起来就跑了。

忒修斯无话可说，只得放任纽特远去。反正他也习惯了。这位哥哥无奈地想。反正，不管纽特跑到哪里，最后总会回到他身边。

他需要的只是等待。

 

 

“所以，”决定回去的那一天，忒修斯又提起了这个问题，“我像什么动物？”

纽特眨了眨眼，想起了那天没说完的话。

“这不是说你身上有某种动物的特质。你的特质太多了，要很多种动物才能勉强凑成一个忒修斯。”纽特斟酌着字句，“我这么说是因为……”

他脸红了。

“……因为我想研究你。”他快速地说，“我想像研究动物一样研究你，从小就是。你让我很好奇，到今天也是如此。我想知道你的一切事，从未有哪个人让我一直这样好奇。你就像是我永远研究不透的某个动物。”

哥哥的心顿时融化在异国他乡。

“我也想研究你，纽特。我也想知道你的一切事。”忒修斯任由自己的内心流淌，“你喜欢什么，讨厌什么。做过什么，没做过什么，想做什么，不想做什么。你的闪光点，和你的阴暗面。”

纽特第一次知道，人竟然会因为甜蜜而叹气。他深深地叹气，然后走向忒修斯，投入对方为他张开的怀抱。

“……可你知道的已经太多了。”纽特小声抱怨。

“但我还想知道更多。我知道还有很多事等待着我去挖掘。”忒修斯则这么说，带着一丝微笑，“所以纽特，欢迎你再来和我闹别扭。”

纽特禁不住浑身一抖。太恐怖了。这位哥哥的阴暗面恐怕比他想象的还要多得多。他开始反思自己，到底为什么要自投罗网地和忒修斯谈恋爱。他想到自己的十七岁，想到自己的十五岁，想到无数个心脏偷偷起飞的时刻，和无数个辗转反侧的夜晚……

“梅林的胡子。”他又在说，“我不该……”

忒修斯吻他，不让他说了。

 

 

END.


End file.
